iflfandomcom-20200213-history
Knoxville Fire
The Knoxville Fire are a professional football team that plays in the Eastern Division of the IFL. The team was one of the founding members of the ASFL as the Omaha Fire. In 2004, they moved to the city of Knoxville, Tennessee. They play their home games at Neyland Stadium (capacity 107,000). In 2014, they led a group of teams from the ASFL to form the IFL. History The Fire were founded in 2004 in the inaugural ASFL season. Midwestern Sports and Entertainment, LLC was the highest bidder for the eighth ASFL franchise and was consequently awarded it. The team began play as the Omaha Fire. In its first season, the team went 16-4 and earned a spot in the playoffs. Despite the good start, the next three seasons were abysmal, with a 15-65 combined season record. After the third losing season, coach John Hargreave was not resigned by the organization. Faced with dropping fan interest, MSE was removed from their ownership in 2005. In the 2005 franchise rounds, a group of investors headed by Scottie Mayfield, owner of Mayfield Dairy, was awarded the team. Immediately after, Mayfield announced plans for the franchise to relocate to Knoxville, Tennessee. The Fire moved into Knoxville's Neyland Stadium in 2006. Despite the move, the Fire struggled again under new head coach Thad Taylor. To begin 2007, Taylor began a clearout of Knoxville's roster, releasing older players and those that did not fit in with his offensive scheme. With the third pick in the 2007 ASFL Draft, the Fire selected wide receiver DaMichael Brady. Brady led the team in receptions in 2007 and 2008. Under his guidance and veteran quarterback John Cubert, the Fire reached the ASFL Bowl in 2008. However, the Fire lost a thrilling overtime game to North Florida, 27-24. In the next five seasons, the Fire posted solid seasons but could not make it past the semi finals of the ASFL tournament. Now, in 2014, the Fire look to return to the ASFL Bowl and take home the first trophy of their existence. Later in 2014, the Fire, along with seven other teams, left the ASFL to form the new IFL. Roster QB- Tyler Whitchurch Ht: 6'3" Wt: 224 Exp: 3 A pocket passer, Whitchurch is a solid quarterback, but many think that Knoxville can do better. QB- Connor Hansen Ht: 6'1" Wt: 202 Exp: R This rookie, drafted in the third round of the 2014 ASFL Draft out of Wisconsin, offers a new dimension to the Fire's offense. What he lacks in size he makes up for in mobility, and he has a powerful arm. QB- Jarvis Edwards Ht: 5'11" Wt: 200 Exp: 6 This QB is mostly a running threat; don't expect him to be anything special. **ON TRADE BLOCK** RB- Quan Mitchell Ht: 6'0" Wt: 215 Exp: 7 The speedy Mitchell has only ever played for the Fire. He has great agility and surprising strength. If he gets loose to the outside, don't expect to catch him. RB- Darius Stevenson Ht: 6'1 Wt: 229 Exp: 5 Stevenson is a balanced halfback and is solid enough to start if Mitchell goes down. He is most at home when used as the upback in a full house formation. RB- Jamal Ingraham Ht: 6'0" Wt: 240 Exp: 2 A power back. Only on the roster for depth. **ON TRADE BLOCK** FB- Ken Giovannini Ht: 6'2" Wt: 254 Exp: 8 The veteran fullback is more comfortable blocking than catching passes. **ON TRADE BLOCK** WR- DaMichael Brady Ht: 6'3" Wt: 230 Exp: 7 The star of the team, Brady is considered by many to be the ASFL's best receiver. He has the perfect combination of speed, size, and hands and is expected to score more than 30 touchdowns this year. WR- Harold McAllister Ht: 6'2" Wt: 223 Exp: R The rookie was drafted out of Clemson to be the solution to a series of disappointing #2 receivers, including Austin Pettis, now with the Rams of the NFL. McAllister has roughly the same play style as Brady but is a bit better with jump balls. WR- Cortez Lewis Ht: 6'0" Wt: 197 Exp: 1 Last year's first round pick had a solid season last year. Now the speedster Lewis looks to solidify his position as Knoxville's slot receiver. WR- Mike Frederick Ht: 6'4" Wt: 241 Exp: 4 He started as the #2 last year but was relegated to the bench after poor performances. He will still get the chance to show Coach Taylor his skills in 4WR sets. **ON TRADE BLOCK** WR- Sean Flanagan Ht: 6'2" Wt: 232 Exp: 3 After an impressive display in preseason, the possession receiver made the roster. **ON TRADE BLOCK** TE- Tanner Boehme Ht: 6'3" Wt: 257 Exp: 6 Picked up from free agency, the versatile Boehme is the perfect fit to Knoxville's West Coast offense. He will slot in to start immediately. TE- Ryan Carter Ht: 6'5" Wt: 266 Exp: 3 Knoxville's blocking TE is one of many players returning from last year. TE- Chris Campbell Ht: 6'3" Wt: 242 Exp: 5 The third TE is a hybrid: a little blocking, a little catching. OT- Austin Palumbo Ht: 6'7" Wt: 338 Exp: 9 He left the NFL's Buffalo Bills after a contract dispute at the end of last season for the IFL. Palumbo is the strongest of Knoxville's offensive linemen. OT- Nate Van Steen Ht: 6'4" Wt: 302 Exp: 6 The starting right tackle. What he lacks in strength he makes up for in pass blocking. OT- Billy Charles Ht: 6'5" Wt: 340 Exp: 2 Backup left tackle. OT- Chester McConnell Ht: 6'3" Wt: 302 Exp: 3 Backup right tackle. OG- Kasey Studdard Ht: 6'3" Wt: 308 Exp: 6 After some disappointing years in the NFL, lineman Studdard joins the Fire's rebuilding inside lineman core. OG- Ed Fitzgerald Ht: 6'4" Wt: 302 Exp: R The rookie out of Wisconsin was Knoxville's first selection in the draft. He joins former Houston Texan Studdard on the inside line. OG- DeMarcus McCallum Ht: 6'3" Wt: 299 Exp: 2 Backup right guard. OG- Cody Keller Ht: 6'2" Wt: 300 Exp: 8 Backup left guard. C- Uzeta Igwechukwu Ht: 6'2" Wt: 297 Exp: 3 A returning starter, Igwechukwu was the best of Knoxville's linemen last year. C- John Kirby Ht: 6'0" Wt: 305 Exp: 10 Kirby is a bit slight but can pass block effectively. C- Ina Au'otu Ht: 6'1" Wt: 321 Exp: 4 Third center. DE- Jamal Compton Ht: 6'3" Wt: 275 Exp: 3 The powerful Compton is one of the best DE's in the IFL. DE- George Baker DE- Bryan Mellor DE- Dwayne Ashley DT- Owen Johnson DT- Vincent Sanders DT- Dequan Menzie DT- Harrison Williams DT- Dedrick Inge DT- Joe Bodiford OLB- Brandon Lennon OLB- DeAza Jennings OLB- Kendall Brock OLB- Kevin McNeil MLB- Toby Joseph Ht: 6'0" Wt: 255 Exp: 6 A weak spot at MLB. The best out of a mediocre position corps. MLB- Dylan Clark MLB- Afa Osumata CB- Tyrell Brown CB- Jonathan Marshall CB- Fred White CB- Brandon Harris CB- Mister Overton CB- Akeem Sanders S- Carlos Rivera S- Jabari Armstrong S- Brandon Crawford S- Andrew Pentz K- Carter James P- Sam Bucks Staff Head Coach- Thad Taylor Offensive Coordinator- Graham McBee Defensive Coordinator- Taiwan Daniels Head Trainer- Brett Johnson Chief Scout- Steve Ogilvy